


Простой выбор

by ComOk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Gen, Hurt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:38:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComOk/pseuds/ComOk
Summary: Энакин ранен на задании





	Простой выбор

Когда Энакин падает, сердце Оби-Вана дает сбой. 

Тот еще жив, но его присутствие в Силе тускнеет, размывается, пропадает. Оби-Ван оглядывается, сам чуть не пропустив удар дроида. 

— Энакин!

Еще жив. У этого «еще» горький металлический вкус.

Они не выполнили задачу, не взорвали мост — и дроидам открыт путь на столицу — но это волнует его до странности мало. Важно одно — добраться до Энакина, пока «еще да» не превратилось в «уже нет».

Оби-Ван роняет рюкзак с детонаторами и начинает прокладывать себе путь сквозь колонну дроидов. Разрубить дроида напополам, отбить летящий в голову выстрел и активировать комлинк он умудряется одновременно.

— Коди! Срочная эвакуация из точки 3-10! Повторяю, требуется немедленная эвакуация!

Ответ едва угадывается в треске помех:

— ...стите ...енерал ...ильный ...гонь ...этти ...лететь ...в... ...с... 

Оби-Ван раздраженно отрубает связь: они сами по себе, лэтти не взлетят под подавляющим огнем. 

Еще один дроид рассыпается металлоломом, Оби-Ван делает рывок и наконец оказывается возле Энакина.

Тот лежит ничком, совершенно, абсолютно неподвижно, и кровь везде — на волосах, на спине, на камнях вокруг... Огонек в Силе едва теплится и дрожит, будто задуваемый ветром.

Оби-Ван хватает его в охапку и тащит в сторону, под укрытие опоры моста. Если им повезет, уничтожение столицы окажется для дроидов приоритетнее погони за джедаями.

«Повезет», хорошо сказал. Перед ним выбор: взорвать мост и спасти тысячи жизней — или попытаться спасти одну, безо всякой гарантии успеха. Внезапно оказывается, что выбора не стоит вовсе.

Оби-Ван обнимает Энакина, прижимает к себе, утыкается лицом в окровавленные волосы. Тянется к Силе, открывается перед ней, сильнее, чем должен, сильнее, чем может, отдавая Энакину все, что есть, больше, чем есть. Он пытается лечить — неумело, бездарно, любой падаван-целитель схватился бы за голову при виде такого дилетантства — но он делает то, что может, и не собирается останавливаться.

Это против всего, чему его учили, против всего, что он есть. Нужды одного не могут быть выше нужд многих, но эта арифметика вдруг перестает работать.

— Пожалуйста, — шепчет Оби-Ван, прижимая Энакина к себе. — Только не он. Пожалуйста. 

От чрезмерного напряжения голова пылает огнем, перед глазами белеет, но он знает: если потеряет сознание — потеряет Энакина. Оби-Ван цепляется за него непослушными пальцами, бормочет какую-то чушь, умоляет Силу — требует — дать еще чуть-чуть, помочь еще немного.

Энакин открывает глаза и долго, болезненно кашляет.

— Оби-Ван? — говорит он и удивленно касается рукой мокрой от слез щеки. — Кого хороним?

Оби-Ван давится смешком. Что тут сказать? Тебя? Меня? Сотни солдат и тысячи гражданских, которые рассчитывали на нас — на меня — и погибли из-за моего выбора? 

Кого хороним?

— Кодекс, — отвечает он.


End file.
